Scapegoat jinchuriki
by marutotigre
Summary: The 4rth Hokage's wish was clear, that Naruto be recognized as a savior. Sadly, we all know how that worked out. What if, instead of announcing to everybody that Naruto was the savior, Sarutobi presented another baby, hidden in his drapes to the village? What if he lied to everybody in an effort to see how they would react? What would happen to this poor scapegoat after that? (OC)


Scapegoat Jinchuriki

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and whatever publishing company owns the rights at this moment. I'm not even sure I own any OC that might appear in this story.

Hello, this is my first fanfic, I've been toying with this idea for awhile now and finally wrote the first chapter. This fanfic is rated M for violence, coarse language, blood and maybe some small amount of nudity down the line (no lemon). Constructive criticism is appreciated and criticism for insults sake will be read and probably internalized way too much.

Prologue: The village was burning, hundreds if not thousands were dead or dying and even more were wounded, the fourth Hokage, the one that was supposed to take my place was gone, sacrificing his life to save the village, his dying wish for his son to be recognized as a hero for holding the beast at bay. I hope the village will see it that way, but I vaunt myself as being politically savvy and knowledgeable when it come to the population and its reaction. I will announce the savior, but I will be ready to protect his legacy from persecution.

I looked to my left, the blue eyes of Minato's son met mine with a look of tired confusion, the baby much too exhausted to cry. To my right, I saw the sleeping form of a babe not much older, maybe a month at most, this baby was the son of two of my troops, one Jounin and one Chunin if I recall what the Anbu sent to fetch an orphan for my plan said correctly. I exhaled profoundly, my exhaustion and distaste for what I was about to probably subject this innocent child resonating deep into my bones. The responsibility of an Hokage was something I hoped to be finally rid of when I passed the mantle to Minato, and yet here I stand, most likely condemning a child to persecution to protect another child that housed a beast that could only be tamed and contained by somebody of sound mental state, if Kumo's example was to be believed.

All the gods be cursed, I hate this part of the Job

13 years later

'The sun was shining on Konoha, the birds were signing, flowers were blooming… on days like these… kids like me… would be pretty darn happy if I could only remove those accursed manacles!' I was being dragged to who the fuck knows where by who the fuck knows who, no matter how much I looked around, the pricks guarding me would not allow me a venue of escape. 'I, Migawari who the hell knows what, was finally captured by the pigs, now if you ask what a pig is, I would tell you that I have no idea, but that those guys were some. I guess that killing that drunk chunin was actually a really bad idea, no matter how much he deserved it and, yeah I guess due to him being drunk I could have incapacitated him andHey we're entering a funky room now!' As I was escorted inside the large room with desks were an old man with a funny hat, a dude with a scar on his nose (not nearly as scared as my face but I digresses) and other, less remarkable persons sat, I noticed that my, quite frankly unorthodox, clothing's were attracting quite the numbers of stares. Now, I'm not saying my clothes were cooler, but I am saying my clothes were cooler. My hood, half mask, coat and boots were definitely not ragged and dirty, no Sir!... I should probably stop thinking, I think the old man with the large hat is talking.

"…gawari! Migawari! Finally, back with us? Good, I think we should take this to my office. Men, if you would be so kind…"

My guards restarted to drag me to who the fuck knows where. Only this time it seemed that they were whoever the fuck and dragged me up the stairs of the big tower we entered toward the office of old guy. When we arrived, my escorts sat me on a chair in front of another desk, much smaller this time, but much more expensive, if the luster of the wood and the quality of the carvings were any indication…could probably sell it for a pretty penny to the right fencer…

"Thank you, now please, leave us." While addressing the men that *ahem* accompanied me, I saw him make a small movement with his right hand, and, the moment afterward, I felt a distinct lack of something, like some presences that were there suddenly disappeared '… So he's the… huh, the stories were true, the yokais do work for him… Wonder who the onis work for?' I did not break in a cold sweat at how cavaliere I acted toward the man that could command the spirits that could make you disappear in a crowded street. _I totally did_ LIES!

After they left, the **ABSOLUTE GOD** that was in front of me smiled and started talking

"So, young man, I hope you know why you are here today?"

"Disruption of the peace…?" I tried

"Well yes, amongst other things, but ultimately no" 'Damnit, oh well, I tried, and that is what's important…Pfft, no way, I AM IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!' "You are here today because I want to offer you a deal. While it is true you killed a member of our military last week, several witnesses affirm you did so in self defence and our own observation show that you demonstrated an admirable level of skills for a civilian. Due to that, the fact that you are reported to have clashed many times with organized crime in the past and the fact that you are quite young allowed me to put you in the following program. I will allow you to purge your crimes by serving alongside some of my troops and supporting them in their duties. You will be under heavy surveillance from the commanding officer and you will have to show a good attitude for an extended period of time, but if you succeed, you will be pardoned and installed as an official member of our military."

'That… changes things, if I don't fuck up, I will be forgiven for my crimes? This is a pretty sweet deal, though I wonder If people will treat me like before…' As I thought that, the scar on the side of my face throbbed with phantom pain, the memories unpleasant even after all this time. Keeping a cool face, I grinned under my half mask, squared my shoulders and raised my head defiantly.

"Sounds like a deal old man, who am I going to have to babysit?!" Wait, how did he know my name?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

'I am so pumped, we are FINALLY getting a C ranked, jiji finally found one suitable for us! I wonder if we'll have action and excitement, Oh, maybe I could buy some smokes for uncle Asuma and toys for Konohamaru. Maybe they will even have fancy pipe for jiji! And maybe…' I finally calmed myself down when I saw how Iruka-Sensei looked at me like he was restraining himself from cracking a smile making me smile at him with my, slightly more embarrassed, own. Kakashi-nii, sorry, Kakashi-Sensei was snickering behind his book at my reaction and I swore bloody vengeance upon him for the next Great Prank/ "Trap Training" wartm. Currently we, Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and me, were waiting for jiji to come back with somebody that was to accompany us on the mission. I would probably be hurt and consider this a lack of trust in our capability, but Jiji said that this was more of a test for our mysterious backup then it was a safeguard against potential blunder on our part. So, you know, we are considered good enough to serve as supervisor for some new guy. SCORE!

"Ne Sakura-chan, do you think our new comrade will be nice?"

"I don't know Naruto-san, I hope so, I would hate to work with somebody that insults us at every opportunity."

Just as I was about to agree with her, the door leading to the upper levels opened and the Hokage entered accompanied by somebody wearing what looked like a delinquent version of Kakashi's outfit. He wore a thick hooded vest that looked to have a lot of padding, a half mask similar to the one adorning Kakashi's face but that also extended to cover the upper right side of his face, thick pants, gloves, knives stashed on every limb and, surprisingly, boots. His clothes looked like they were repaired many times and another time quite recently by the looks of it. Honestly, he looked like a stereotypical ninja and the common thug were mixed and it would be ridiculous if not for the fact that he had obvious reinforcements throughout his outfit and the fact that he had quite a few obvious weapons and most likely many hidden ones.

Another obvious thing were the thick manacles adorning his wrist and the equally as thick, if looser, one's that were on his ankles.

"Sup punks"

'Did he just call us punk? Did he look at himself, I meanOoooh, its trash talk… jerk.' Before any of us could answer his insult with one of our own, Jiji started explaining what exactly our mission was going to be and informed us about the stranger's part in it.

"Your mission will be to escort a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna back to his home country of wave, he also requested help in transporting building material which will be sealed in scrolls and carried by the team leader. After arriving to destination, you are to guard Tazuna-san until the bridge is complete and than report back here to Konoha for your next assignment" As he said that, I thought I caught a small movement of his hand on the side but dismissed it as my imagination. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" We responded with enthusiasts, at least, Sakura-chan and me did, Sasuke-san said it with barely any energy and Punk guy didn't say anything.

"Now, about your new team member here, his name is Migawari" 'Scapegoat?' "and he is currently the pilot member of a new programme to rehabilitate young delinquents and petty criminals as productive member of our society. He will be sent with you on this mission to wave as part of this programme and you are to spend the next week waiting Tazuna-san departure training with and familiarizing yourselves with him. I know he may not be the easiest to work with, but please, give him a chance."

We are working with a criminal… Great.

…..

'Petty criminal? Boy, that's and understatement, I mean yeah, I never killed morally upstanding people, but I don't think what I did qualify as petty…probably said that to avoid making them too uncomfortable with me…How considerate…' As I was walked to wherever the fuck by the cyclops wearing a military version of my outfit, I took the time to observe my … "comrades" … for totally normal reason, totally not to plan eventual murder if the need was felt NO SIR! 'So, first there is Blondie, seems kind of loud in a tamed kind of way, what with how he walks like he just wants to start sprinting all the time, always bouncing on his feet's every few steps. As far as equipment goes, he wears a dark orange jacket and Black seemingly standard issue pants that ended before the ankles, bog standard sandals and weapon's pouch. Those sandals are so weird, I mean its almost like drawing full boots for everybody would be to much effortOH WHAT WAS THAT 4RTH WALL? YOU SAY YOU WOULD LIKE TO NOT BE COMPLETELY BROKEN ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!? Right, right, forget about that. So, let's check pinky… Dark red dress, shorts underneath it, standard shoes and weapons. And now for brooder over there, blue high collar, armbands, white shorts and standard gear like the other two.'

'Okay, blondie is the only one that won't get their arms covered in scratches by literally everything, pinky seems slightly underfed and has fully exposed arms on top of having long hair and brooding guy seems to be wearing the insignia of the old police force like a target on his back, I mean red and white on navy blue background?! Does he want to be spotted by everybody and their blind dog?!... I might be a bit harsh on him… Hmmm, Naaa it's a totally fair assessment in no way tainted by my previous interactions with the other peoples looking like him and wearing the same insignia. In conclusion, none of them has any defensive piece of clothing on their persons, make my job easier WHAT?! I DIDN'T SAY NUTHING, I MEANT THE ENEMY'S JOB EASIER, I SAID NOTHING ABOUT MY JOB HOW DARE YOU!... who am I talking too?'

'Any way, we are FINALLY getting to the training ground, seems to me it took quite a few to many lines.'

As we arrived at the training ground, I took a moment to take in the scenery, 'neat, there's a large parch of trees, a river, a clearing? And three wooden post… I have never been in any of these environment…' Cyclops stood by me while he instructed the other three to form a semi-circle before me.

"Now that we are all in a slightly more private setting, we are all going to introduce ourselves to our new comrade with enthusiasm, and he will do the same, yes?"

As he said that he looked at me with an eye smile 'that eye thing, it promises PAIN!' Being the utter badass that I am, I was terrified totally unaffected by his intimidation tactics. So, of course, I responded with great charisma and eloquence. "Yeah sure, whatever" '… Not my best …'

"Great" He said while clapping his hands "We will all say our likes, dislikes and dreams for the future, now I know you three already did that on our starting day, but we will repeat it for our new friend here, alright? Good, just like last time, I will start to show the example the you three will go after him" 'joy, I truly look forward to learn more about dead meat who can't even wear armor.'

"Now, my name is Hatake Kakashi, you may call me Kakashi-Sensei, I like reading, training and other things that are not appropriate for people you age. My dislikes are traitors, deserters and people that abandon their friends. I don't have any particular dream in life beyond serving Konoha with the best of my capabilities. Sasuke-kun, your next" 'Inappropriate things? BITCH, I KILLED PEOPLE! Wonder why the others are blushing?'

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, you may call me Sasuke-san, it would be easier to say the things I do not hate then the things I do, I love nothing and like barely anything. I have nothing as childish as a dream, I have an objective, to restore my family and its honor as well as to kill a certain man" 'How cynical, I'm surprised he's not wearing black eyeliner and reciting bad poetry wile crying about how nobody understands him … those dudes were so creepy… pinky is blushing for some reason. _Though, I wonder why he wants to kill somebody so much? Vengeance? Probably… __THAT MAKES TWO OF US!_ Shut up!'

"Right, that's still as gloomy as the first time, Sakura-chan, your next!"

"Hai! My name is Haruno Sakura, what I like is to have fun with my friends and better my understanding of the ninja arts. I also love, well like, somebody, I-I won't say who, but I really like how cool and strong they are! My dream for the future is to become at least chunin and help the village! I don't hate anything, but I do dislike people who mock me and make fun of my appearance." 'Blondie is looking at her with something weird in his eyes, kinda the look you'd see on someone that just saw a dude get's thrown out of a casino after losing everything. What they called it? Pity? Yeah, that, why is he pitying her for? _I hate pity!_Shush me!_'_

"Good Sakura-chan, that is a pretty good goal in life, though you could probably aim a bit higher, Jounin maybe. Now, Naruto-chan, how about you share your hopes and dreams with us?"

"Oi don't call me that! I'm an adult now! You just don't want to admit it, Kakashi-nii! 'they are brothers?! Blondie must be much more capable then I thought if somebody considers him close enough to call him 'brother'' Anyway, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like spending time with my friends, training and playing prank. I dislike people that make other suffer for pleasure, people that make fun of others just to be mean and those who spits on other's dreams. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage that Konohagakure has ever seen!" 'He is… driven, he absolutely means every part of what he said, he aims for the top and refuse any attempt to bring him down… (_Would be hard to break_ TUT!) He is going to do great things, or… most likely die a horrible, painful death. Anyway, duck hair seems to be one of those persons that spits on others dreams and pinky is actually looking at him like she believes in him. Hmmm, maybe there is truly something different about him.'

As he finished, they all turned toward me and just looked, like they were waiting for something.

"Oh right, its my turn isn't it? Well… My name is Miragawi, I like fighting, getting away with murder and exacting bloody vengeance on families. I hate families, traitors, betrayers, _cowards_, **BLOODY FOOLS THAT**!" 'shit lost my temper, DAMN YOU ME!' "…right… I don't really have any dreams to speak of, surviving seems like a good start." Finishing my speech, I could see that blondie and pinky were looking at me like I just killed their dog and spitted on it. Vengeance dude had a disturbed look on his face and older dude was looking at me with inscrutable eyes. 'I messed up, didn't I? _Yup! YOU DID!_I'm blaming you or this.'

"…Team, you are all dismissed for the next three hours, please assemble here afterwards, we will be training on our teamwork. Migawari, I trust you have been informed of your living situation for the forceable future?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna live in some apartment in someplace or the other, I got a map." 'My first fixed residence that I plan to live into for more than a few months, neat.'

As we left, them to do things I thoroughly don't car about, me to go scout out the place I was going to be inhabiting for kami knows how long, I saw our …Sensei?... disappear in a cloud of dust. Pretty damn glad he removed my chains after leaving the office instead of waiting.

…

While sitting at my desk and working on paperwork, I couldn't help but recall the events that happened earlier today and the ones that lead up to it. 'I guess I really did feel bad about how his life turned out, pardoning him like that… I hope this will be enough to atone for what I've done.' Sighing, I was about to return to my work when I felt a certain presence approach my office.

"Hello Kakashi, I didn't expect you for another few hours"

"I'm sorry Hokage-Sama, I know you signaled me to come see you after my first day with him, but I couldn't contain myself and needed to learn more about him before I started doing my duty."

"He said something completely outrageous, didn't he?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, I know your reasoning for putting him on this mission with us and your hopes for the programme you are trying to establish, but I truly must know more about him then usual due to his… unique disposition."

As I pondered his words, I took a deep puff from my pipe, what to tell? How to tell?

"… (exhale) Right, I guess I should probably explain his situation to you now instead, I truly hoped you could form your own opinion on his character before telling you this, but I realize it was foolish of me to expect Migawari to not do something that would freak out his whole team… I will probably repeat some information you already know, but I fancy myself a storyteller and would hate to just mention things out of context, on top of the fact that I much prefer to repeat some information instead of assuming you know things you don't." Puffing up mu pipe a few times, I continued. "As you know, he grew up in the slums, now, as much as I would like for them to not exist, our economy after the third war, coupled with the Kyuubi attack is such that I can't do much about it. He never had any formal education, I know for a fact he can't read, he never had to do more then basic math and his vocabulary is woefully flawed. Now, for the outrageous thing he could have said, my guess is he mentioned something about violence, his affinity for it and he probably used an idiom that could be interpreted multiple ways, am I close?"

'I know so much about him, yet I never did anything for him. I wonder if he could still feel the Anbus watching him, even after all this time?'

"Yes Hokage-sama, but he also mentioned something about families before devolving into a rant about betrayers. Which I don't think I need any clarification on… We all have our history with those." Ah, his old guilt complex, it hasn't flared up in awhile, Naruto being in his life truly did a wonder to him.

"Kakashi, you know just as well as me that none of it was your fault. About his family thing, he does not understand the concept of family like we do, to him, a family is a Yakuza group, a father to him is the equivalent of a mob boss. So, when he says he hates families, he means he hates mafias. I truly think that, to him blood families are a foreign concept."

"So, about the Gato situation...?"

"You best make sure to keep an eye on him, if not, I fear all those bandits will do very little to stop him if he truly wants to kill them."

'Tazuna-san, why omit the fact that their will most likely be a strong bandit presence? Hight C ranks aren't that much more expensive then low ones… Perhaps the situation is worse then we realized? If so, Jiraya will have to be careful whit his information network, a country should have as few secrets to us as Naruto's favorite meal. Best to take some precautions so nothing goes wrong.'

This is were I feel I should stop the first chapter. Liked it? Hated it? Please leave your comments and tell me how I can improve it. If any of you are wondering why I'm starting at the wave mission instead of starting normally or showing how the changes affected he character lives. I wonder the same thing! I just felt like writing two POV, one for Naruto and his growth as a friend of the Sarutobi clan and one for Migawari (his name is literally scapegoat, I'm so original), while interesting, would take too much time and put to much focus on Migawari at first. I personally don't like it when the OC has more plotlight then the MC. If you would prefer a chapter that details their lives before they meet, feel free to comment about it and let me know. (Edited because I felt I rushed some things and didn't like some other things. Thought they could use a polish.)


End file.
